A Spirit's Pain
by AnimeFairy612
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, 1/3 of the thirteenth zodiac key 'dragon force'. Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu, missed by their previous key holders, Natsu more than the others. After meeting Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu has a slight change of heart of how he feels about celestial wizards, but that doesn't mean he won't freak out when he finds out that she has his key. Maybe a two shot when I get back. Nalu


_**Just one of the short-ish one-shots I wrote recently while waiting for School holidays to end. I will be posting 1 more of these one-shots tonight and then I won't be updating anything for a little while. I'll be back in three weeks time. Sorry about this guys but exam week is coming up for my class along with the**_ ** _final assignment and projects for the year, so I have to study and work not hem, but I'll be back soon. Lucy you all, bye for now._**

"Time for you to DIE!" The dark mage yelled as he threw a dark ball of energy at the shocked teenage girl. She stood there, unable to move. Completely frozen in fear.

"LUCY!" A voice yelled out to her. Suddenly, she was pulled away, into a dark tunnel. She was going flying through the sky. It was then she realised that someone was holding her hand. She opened her eyes to look at the lion spirit who was flying next to her. They landed and Lucy saw they were in the spirit world.

"What happened." She asked as she stood back on her own two feet.

"That guy nearly killed you. I made a split second decision and brought you here." He explained as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "We need to get your wounds healed." He told her as he took her hand and lead her away from the entrance.

He lead her through a door and into a room that looked almost normal. There was a spirit sitting there in the corner.

 _"_ _Huh? I've never seen this spirit before. Who is he?"_ Lucy thought as Loke walked her into the room.

"Natsu?" Loke asked as he stopped and looked at the boy, who in turn looked up at him. Lucy took this time to examine him. Spiky, Salmon hair and Dark onyx eyes that held much pain. He wore a black one-sleazed coat and white baggy pants, topped off by a white scarf that looked like scales.

"Why is there a celestial wizard here?" Natsu almost hissed at the lion. Lucy blinked in confusion.

"Natsu, this is the girl I and many of the other zodiac's have a contract with, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, there is probably something i should tell you. There is actually 13 zodiac gates, not 13." Loke explained shortly as Lucy gasped.

"The last gate is the gate of the dragons. It is opened by three separate keys, one at a time but when bought together it has enemies power. This is one of the dragons, Natsu dragneel, the fire dragon." He explained. Lucy looked at the guy intensely.

"Look here Leo, you know very well I have no interest in celestial wizards or who the hell they are so just get her outta here." Nastu said coldly as he stood up. Lucy whined suddenly before collapsing, but Loke managed to catch her just on time.

"Lucy!" He yelled as she slowly reopened her eyes.

"I'Im okay." She said as she tried to stand up, but winced at the pain to her side. Loke moved to set her down on the chair, where she then clutched her side, blood leaking onto hr fingers from the wound.

"Nii-San!" Virgo called before entering the room.

"Virgo, Perfect! Can you get Wendy to come so she can heal Lucy?" He asked with a worried look at the blonde. Virgo nodded and left the room.

"Wendy is not one of your puppets so don't make her heal this girl just because she is weak." Natsu spat at Loke.

"Shut up!: Loke yelled surprising them both. "You can talk that way about anyone in the entire galaxy for all I care, but I will not sit here and let you insult Lucy!" He yelled as he lit his fists up. He was ready to fight Natsu over this if he wasn't gonna shut up.

"Loke… its okay. I don't mind…" Lucy said as she stared at him with sympathetic eyes.

"No Lucy! For once, I want you to let me defend you against the enemy!" He said sharply.

"He's not an enemy though… Is he?" She asked as she continued to stare at him. He flinched slightly and lowered his fists. "You two shouldn't fight. Your on the same team and you always will be. Its different if its a fight between spirits in this world because, someone could get hurt." She said as she looked down at her palms.

"Loke, remember when I fought Angel that time?" She asked him. He just nodded. "Well I ask you this. What would happen if you had been shot by that laser when you were in this world. You would have died, cause there is no place to go back to. Its the same as if you fought, there is no place to go back to, so you'd both get hurt." She said with a small smile at Loke.

"Enough of your sappy speeches, Just shut the hell up and get outta my world." Natsu hissed to her.

"Leo! I heard you needed me!" A small feminine voice called as a small girl entered the room. She had long midnight blue hair, sparkling blue eyes and wore (imagine Wendy's CaitShelter dress).

"Wendy, thank Mavis! Can you heal Lucy here?" Loke asked as the small girl came towards the blonde.

"Sure I can! I don't mind healing the girl I have heard so many great things about!" Wendy beamed happily. She went over to Lucy and held her hands up and closed her eyes. Lucy started to glow a brilliant golden colour, and her wounds started to close over. The wounds no longer were surrounded in blood. Lucy's clothes were also fixed up now.

"Thanks Wendy! Your a life saver!" Loke beamed when Wendy was done.

"Its fine! I wanna meet her now! Can I?" She asked Loke, who nodded in turn. "Hi there! I'm Wendy Marvel! I am one of the dragons from the thirteenth gate! I am the sky dragon, and I'm sorry if my brother was rude to you!" She beamed happily.

"Don't apologise to the likes of her." Natsu growled.

"Hi, Wendy! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Thanks so much for your help!" She beamed with a smile.

"I know all about you! Aries talks about you all the time! I've always wanted to meet you!" Wendy gushed slightly. "I would love to have a contract with you! I hope you find my key one day!" She sang. But suddenly she flinched and glanced over at her brother.

"S-Sorry Natsu-Nii!" She said quickly. The boy stood up darkly before waling away without saying a word. Wendy looked down.

"Did something happen with Natsu's last wizard?" Lucy asked as she continued to watch where Natsu had left from.

"H-Hai. Natsu has had three celestial wizards so far and none have gone very well." Wendy explained as she looked on the verge of tears. "His first was when we were young, around seven years ago. A group of friends fund my brothers's and my keys and contracted with us."

"They helped us out a lot. but then one day they all abandoned us and our keys. Me and Gajeel have yet to be found by a new owner but Natsu found another one after that. Her name was Lisanna and she died in a terrible accident with her brother and sister, but they pulled through."

"After that, Natsu refused to leave his room because he kept saying it was his fault. He was busy on the day so she couldn't call on him when she needed him, so he blamed himself. Then he was found again but this person was horrible to him. Her name was Kaylee Lilica. She abused him for years until she died as well. Since then, Natsu has hated even the mention of a contract." She explained, finally giving up as she started to cry.

"I see. Must have been pretty hard for him then. I hate to say it, but there are some celestial wizards out there that use their spirits as tools and shields. They don't understand that spirits are human beings with feelings themselves. They don't know how much it can damage a spirit on the inside." Lucy said numbly, no knowing of the pink haired dragon currently still eavesdropping on them

"Wait, did you say Kaylee Lilica?" Lucy asked with a small frown.

"Yeah, it was Karen's older sister. I happened before i contracted with Karen." Loke said as he closed his eyes and leaned on the wall. Lucy clenched her fists slightly.

"Oh! Loke! I forgot to ask you something!" Lucy yelled suddenly, making them both look at her. "I was given this key the other day on a mission. I don't know if it a spirits key or not and I wanted to ask you!" She declared as she rummaged though her pockets.

She pulled out a key. It was a dark red key that was shaped like a regular zodiac key with a constellation that looked kind of like fire. Loke and Wendy gasped when they saw it.

"What are you doing with me key?!" A voice roared, startling them all. natsu was standing there in front of them again glaring at Lucy making her flinch.

"E-Eh? This is your key?" She asked as she looked down at the key in her hand.

"YES! Now hand it over! I never want to contract with another wizard again!" He roared at her.

"Natsu!" Loke yelled sharply, making them all flinch. "That is enough. When Lucy calls you, you will answer her and you will obey her." He commanded that guy. Natsu nodded but you could feel the venom coming from him.

"Lucy, you should probably go back now. It is midnight in the human world." Loke said shortly.

"Okay! Thanks Loke! It was nice to meet you, Natsu, Wendy!" She smiled as Loke opened up a portal for her. She walked into the portal and was transported back to her own world.

 **Later that night Lucy's POV**

Lucy was sound asleep in the hotel bed. When she got back to the human world, the dark mage had disappears but it was her job to find him and she would try again in the morning. Slowly, the door crept open and the dark mage stepped in. He was going to kill this girl.

He raised his fist up in the air and coated it in dark magic. He brought his fist down and was about to hit her when something got in the way. A gold light flashed so bright, Lucy woke up. When the light faded, she saw Natsu standing in front of her and blocking the attack from this dark man.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, turning back to her slightly. She nodded lightly as she watched with wide eyes, still deciding if this was a dream or not. "Bastard! What kind of mage attacks someone when there sleeping?!" Natsu roared at him as he shoved him backwards.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, getting up outta bed.

"I saw him trying to sneak into your room so I tried to warn someone but they were all asleep so I ha to come. Leo would tear me to shreds if he found out you'd died while I was watching." He sneered slightly at the end.

"Thank you Natsu." She smiled at him. The dark mage then got up and rose his fist for an attack. Lucy quickly grabbed her whip and got rid of the black flames on his fist with it. Natsu watched in awe as the girl who had just won up, held her own against the guy.

The guy managed to hit her arm and send her whip flying through the air. She gasped as she watched it go. The man took a cheap shot and punched her int he stomach, making her cough up a little blood.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled before looking back over at the dark mage and growling at him. "Asshole!" He yelled before coating his fist in fire and punching the man, sending him flying into the wall un conscious.

Natsu went back over to Lucy and looked at her. His eyes weren't necessarily kind, but they were better than before. The dark mage rose out of the shadows without Natsu noticing, and quickly got behind him, locking his arms around the fire dragon's neck. Natsu gasped for breath, but he was quickly losing oxygen.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she dove forward and kicked the dark mage in the stomach. She grabbed her disagreed whip and used it to tie the man to her bedhead, before going to check on Natsu.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently with a small smile towards him.

"I'm fine, I should be the one worried about you… Kinda." Natsu mumbled.

"I'm fine. I swear." Lucy smile at him. Natsu glared at her, making her flinch. He then poked her shoulder and she winced in pain and let out a small cry.

"Fine my ass." Natsu grumbled. Lucy pouted and looked away from him. Natsu pulled her sleeve ip past her shoulder to reveal a long gash running from her elbow to her shoulder blade. It wasn't bleeding so it didn't need medical help, but it would leave a mark.

"Don't worry about me Natsu. I should be thanking you, you saved my life." She smiled before hugging Natsu tightly.

"Maybe celestial wizards aren't so bad…" Natsu mumbled.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing!" Natsu quickly defended, not knowing that she had heard him the first time.

 _ **How did you guys like it? Anyway, see you in three weeks.**_


End file.
